The Triumph For Ten
by GothicPunk123
Summary: They ambushed Number One in Malaysia. They Murdered Number Two in London. They outnumbered Number Three in Kenya. A betrayal and treachery took Number Eight's Life. Number Ten is kidnapped. But the battle is not yet over. There's still 4 of us. And we will fight until our last breath. We will triumph. UPDATE: INCOMPLETE CHAPTER 3!
1. A Dead Heart On A True Warrior

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the characters. But I wish I did. No copyright infringement intended. All belongs to Pittacus Lore.**

**Summary:**

**They ambushed Number One in Malaysia. They Murdered Number Two in London. They outnumbered Number Three in Kenya. A betrayal and treachery took Number Eight's Life. Number Ten is kidnapped. But the battle is not yet over. There's still 4 of us. And we will fight until our last breath. We will triumph.**

**AN:**

**JUST SKIP TO THE LAST PART YOU'VE READ. I ADDED THE CONTINUATION ALREADY.**

**Finally! I Finished the full chapter, in less than 24 hours I may add..:) Well, enjoy! By the way, why don't you listen to Safe and Sound before reading this fanfic...It really hits the feel! :DD**

* * *

_**Taylor Swift – Safe & Sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window**_

_**Darling, Everything's on fire..**_

_**The WAR outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold on to this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

* * *

**THE TRIUMPH FOR TEN**

**Chapter 1: A Dead Heart on a True Warrior**

**Marina/Seven POV**

Normally, when you're invisible, you would feel Powerful, Indestructible, Invulnerable, and Bulletproof. After all, who could hurt you? You could just sneak up on your enemy, unseen, like a predator on its prey, and kill them instantly.

But that is not the case here. Right now, while concealed and unseen, courtesy of Six's Legacy, behind a very large tree, while at least a hundred Mogadorians are searching for you, Believe me, you would feel everything but Powerful.

Powerful. When was the last time I felt powerful? When was the last time I felt like I could beat everything and everyone? When was the last I felt free from all these stress and constant running? Never. If only I did something while I was at Santa Teresa instead of just relying on Adelina to do something, maybe she would still be alive. Maybe I would've become stronger than Six or Nine. Maybe I could've prevented _HIS_ death.

I scanned the everglades, there's still a hundred Mogadorians out there, searching for us. Five, the traitorous bastard, was nowhere to be seen, though I could still see the bloodstained icicles that I used to injure his foot and render his right eye useless.

I closed my eyes, touched the searing scar that have formed its way above my right ankle less than an hour ago, and began to sob and cry uncontrollably. A million emotion is running freely on my heart, none are good. There are some things my healing legacy could never heal. Emotional pain and a dead body. But this time, It's worst. I highly doubt that it could heal a _dead heart._

No tears even come out. No matter how badly I try, it seems that I have gone hollow and rigid. It's too much for my heart and mind to take. The only person that made this whole thing bearable and worthwhile is dead. To me, he isn't just Eight. He's a part of me that I don't even know if I could survive without. My heart reeked of desperation, longing and misery. And I know that my dead heart would never get rid of it. It will be like a parasite. It will destroy every bit of positive emotion and memories in it and when it's done, it will leave it the way it is.

_Young Love Murder._ I let loose a cold hard laugh. Who am I to even think that everything would be alright? Who am I to even dream a perfect ending for me and Eight? Who am I to even think my destiny and fate would be easy?

My life was never easy. On my first few months of stay here on earth, I felt everything but happiness. Hell, even that misery was devastating enough to make my Cepan snap, to make her forget what our true duties on earth. Life is nothing but utter disasters and endless sufferings. My 17 years of existence is a living proof.

* * *

Six's grip on my wrist tightened, snapping me out of my reverie. I turned to her "They're taking his body away." She whispered, barely audible.

I looked at the fields of everglades. Sure enough, the 100 mogadorians are still there. But now, one of them is thawing the ice that encased Eight's body with a blowtorch.

Rage and Panic boiled inside my veins. Isn't it enough that they killed him? Now they would put his body on who knows how many tests! How dare they degrade and berate him like that? How dare they? The cold feeling I felt earlier while wielding my new legacy returns. Ready to be used. I won't let them. I will fight and kill every single one of them.

I jerked my hand away from Six's, thus making me visible. Clearly, Six was very surprised because she lost her concentration and made Herself and Nine visible.

"What are you doing?" Six asks immediately. Worry and fear was very visible on her face.

"I won't let them take away his body! I won't let them experiment the shit out of his body!" I half-shouted. If this continues, sooner or later, the Mogadorians will hear us. But I don't care, I'm desperate.

'It's too dangerous! We can't afford to lose another!"

"We live in a world full of risks and dangers, and you're only worrying now? For god's sake, Six, pull it together! They're bound to play and do something repulsive to Eight's body and you still want to do nothing?"

"It's different this time! Our numbers have been reduced! We should all cling together and hope for the best!"

"Hop—" I started to reply, but a voice interrupted me.

"She's right, Six." Nine speaks, his voice, croaked and cracked with every word. I'm mad at him. I know that this particular anger of mine is ridiculous..Still, I partly blame him for Eight's death. But now, I'm very relieved that he's taking my side. "Eight is dead. The least we could do is give him the respect he deserves."

"Fine!" Six said, throwing her hands up in the air, for the first time, she looks haggard and tired. "I'll fight with you guys. He was a great guy. I couldn't ask for more. If I will die, It'd be rather while protecting a fellow friend and garde."

I don't know if it was possible, but I smiled a true smile. "Now that's what I'm talking about! What's the plan?"

We huddled together and discussed our plan. Clue: It will be a very cold fight.

* * *

Six is currently making her way to the fields of everglade, the soon-to-be graveyard of a hundred mogadorian. We would know when Six is already on her designated position. She would send us a signal that will be too hard to miss.

Then it happened. Huge dark clouds appeared at the top of everglade. At first, the Mogadorian didn't notice it. But as soon as the roar of the thunder penetrated the battlefield, the Mogadorians scrambled out of their position in panic.

ZZZZZT! A lightning tear through the air, so fast that I barely saw it burnt the body of at least 5 Mogadorians instantly. As soon as the rainstorm followed, the Mogadorians are on a full scale panic. It was very mesmerizing to watch. Mogadorians battling, losing I may add, with Nature itself. Very Piteous.

I looked at Nine. Despite the unreasonable anger I felt toward him, I can't help but be amaze to his battle strategies. This is his plan. And he's watching it unfold right before his eyes. Soon enough, he will go there to help Six fight.

An even louder thunder crackled through the sky, and that's what all Nine needs before he ran through the fields with the speed of lightning. His debut on this fight was a quick beheading of a Mogadorian warrior using his bare hands and before the head of the beheaded Mogadorian hits the ground, he's already on the process of killing another Mogadorian. Another tried to attack him secretly behind his back, but a quick High Back kick sent the said soldier spiralling through the ground, Before the Mogadorian knew what happened, Nine had already blasted him to ash using its own blaster. He's unstoppable

A bizarre excitement plants its way on my chest. I'm radiating cold. Immediately, I felt the temperature around me dropped. This is it. I will make them pay. I will annihilate them. I will kill and destroy them one by one, limb by limb, molecule by molecule.

I sprinted my way through the field.

It didn't take long before I spotted my first mogadorian in this fight. I was only a few away from him when he noticed me.

He raised his Blaster. Pathetic. He don't stand a chance. With the flicker of my hand, I threw away his Blaster. He wasn't able to show his surprise because immediately, my fist connected with his lower jaw, dislocating it. A straight hook to his right eye, he'd have to wear an eyepatch all his life, that is if he'll survive. I duck under his weak punch and I rose with a beautiful uppercut punch. He's now on the ground. His face full of blood. He tried to squirm away but he knows that it's futile. His death is already inevitable. I raised my hand, a dagger-like icicle emerged from the ground, piercing his heart.

My first victim. I don't want to stop. I want to see more Mogadorian blood. For the first time in my life, I'm no longer a Prey. I was a Predator. A predator thirsty for revenge. A predator thirsty to kill.

A group of at least 10 Mogadorians surrounded me. They're trying to intimidate me using their numbers and weapons. Worthless creatures. They deserve nothing but sufferings. I let loose a blood-curling shriek. A Stalagmite appeared. It's at least 30 ft tall and it radiates coldness. I don't know if it represents the coldness I feel in my heart. Maybe. It's so huge that it instantly killed 5 of the mogadorian warrior. I used my telekinesis on the sharp leftover particles of the stalagmite and aimed it straight to the hearts of the 5 remaining mogadorians. Successful. They all dropped to the ground. Dead.

I'm loving this. I could've sworn that I could hear their plea for mercy. I like it. It's like an amusing music to my ears. I sensed another movement around me. I turned around and came face to face with another Mogadorian warrior.

This one is bigger than the others but I don't care. I stepped closer to him. Our nose almost touching. He's as tall as me. I didn't even twitched an eye. I could feel the confidence around me growing. The mogadorian warrior was trying too hard to stand his ground. Trying too hard to not show any fear. I stared at his cold, dark, and unhuman eyes. Is it just me or did I saw panic in it.

I could feel my Legacy working its magic. Ever so gently, the Mogadorian's feet was slowly being covered with ice. The ice was already on hus waist level when he noticed it. He tried to throw a punch at me but I merely swing my head to the left to avoid getting hit.

The ice is now on his neck level. He's now trying very hard to resist the forming ice but his efforts render him tired. He knows it's useless. He just closed his eyes while he accepts his dreaded fight. Sadly, I have a plan that will end his vie for a heroic mogadorian death. When his whole body is fully encased on the ice. I stand back, to gain momentum, and throw the hardest punch I could. Sharp shards of ice flew everywhere and it includes the separated limbs and body parts of the trapped Mogadorian soldier.

* * *

My eyes scanned the perimeter of the fields of everglades. We were at least on an ankle deep amount of Mogadorian ash. Six is resting, near the lake, her head is wet because of the very strong storm that she summoned.

Nine's hand is bloody, he successfully killed and obliterated all his enemies using his bare hands only. What else is new?

The field is so silent. You could hear our every intake of Air. You could hear the pounding of the adrenalines in our body. You could hear nothing but the rustling and whistling of the trees and winds. We had won the battle. We successfully protected Eight's deceased body from being toyed around by a bunch of Crazy Mogadorian Scientist.

This is a good start, right?

But of course, the odds were and never will be in our favour. Because at that same time, when we're still catching out breath, I heard a scary and familiar roar of a Piken and when I looked up, I can see the silhouette of a Mogadorian Ship. Coming straight at us.

I am ready. Bring it on.

* * *

The three of us now stand together, our backs pressed against each other, guarding all directions. We're now anticipating the upcoming wave of onslaught of the Mogadorians. Is this the last? Who knows.

At the river, the horrifying silhouette of a Piken is slowly materializing. Wait. PIKENS. I don't know how many are there but what I do know is that they're looking straight at us.

Above us, the image of the Mogadorian ship is getting bigger and the hum of its engine is getting louder.

We all looked at each other. My heart tightens at the thought that this could be our last battle together. Six's eyes are tense. It is evident that she's formulating a battle plan or strategy. Grasping to everything that could possible save us from our doom.

Nine is trembling with excitement. A normal person would definitely say that he's probably praying to every Gods he knew. That he's afraid and is probably pissing his pants right now. But I knew better. His love gore, physical and mental violence never cease to amaze me. He's the only person I know that could smile with bloods gushing out of his wounded hands.

We may or may not escape this current predicament, But one thing is very clear. We would not go down without putting up a damn fight. We would fight until our very last breath. We, the remaining Loric Warriors, are not afraid to die anymore. We, the powerful Gardes of Lorien, are ready to unleash our wrath on everything and everyone that will be a hindrance to our progress.

* * *

"What's the plan?" I asked. Though, I already have an idea on what it would be.

"Kill every Mogadorian on sight. Make them suffer. This isn't just some WAR for the survival of Lorien," Six said with such courage and bravado. " Wether we like it or now, this is also a WAR for the planet Earth."

"They have Pikens," I pointed out even though what I stated is very obvious. "What are we going to do with them? Surely, It would be a lot harder to fight two things at once."

"I'll deal with them." Nine said.

"Nine, I know that you're probably the strongest Garde I've met," I started. "But fighting at least 3 Pikens at once is very astronomically impossible."

"Look," Nine said. "I'm not lifting my own bench. The reason why I said that I can handle 3 pikens is that...I think I just wielded a new legacy."

Six and I was caught off guard. "How sure are you that It is a new legacy?"

"When Eight died," I flinched when he said that. "I felt like the veins and blood on both of my hands tightened. But it was a wonderful feeling. At first, I wasn't sure what It was, but I know something is different. My theory was proven right with the fight we just had. I felt the power coursing through my hands. Every punch I throw on my enemy is enough to leave a dent mark on their skull. Every Kick i give them is enough to make their heart stop. It feels like I have—"

"Super-Strength." Six finished for him. "This ability means the user has immense strength, making any Garde with this ability far stronger than any of the other Garde's Enhancement ability."

"Nine, that is awesome!" I said. This is a very good news for all of us. We're all now on the verge of developing our final legacies. Sooner or later, we'd be more than ready to fight.

"Let's all go kick some Mogadorian asses," Nine snickered at my poorly done imitation of his vocabulary. "We now stand a chance. Let's do this."

"For Lorien." They both agreed.

* * *

The fight started as soon as we heard the monstrous roar the Pikens and unmistakable landing of the Mogadorian Ship.

Nine is now darting he's way towards the pikens. As soon as the Piken #1 saw him, the Piken lunged its head towards Nine. Nine sidestepped and gave the Piken a Punch. The punch was Earth-Shattering. I could've sworn that even though I'm a hundred yards away from his location, I could hear the vibration that his Punch made. The Piken staggered back, It tried to trip Nine using its tail. But a quick summersault flip did the trick for Nine and when he landed, Nine made sure to plant a heavy drop kick to the Piken's unfortunate tail.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least Nine is doing well against the 3 Pikens. Suddenly, the clouds above us darkened. I looked at Six, she winked at me, she's concentrating very hard to summon a thunder storm. I smiled. A thunderstorm to obliterate the Mogadorian ship. Not a very bad idea.

It's war again. The battle around me rages. I see Nine throwing fast punches on the fallen Piken, the earth vibrates with his every punch. Six is unleashing every wrath of the elements on the Mogadorians. Thunders, torching everything on its path. The strong winds, throwing them out of their balance. The rain, making it hard for them to see. Everything.

I started to use my Legacy of Cyrokinesis. The iciness i feel is similar to the one I feel when using my healing legacy. Except, this was colder, powerful, and deadly. I jerked my hand upwards. Instantly, a sharp icicle erupted from ground, immediately killing two Mogadorians. I would never get tired of seeing their blood and hearing their screams. I summoned another icicle, Bigger than the last one and it successfully took the lives of 10 soldiers. I'm beginning to feel tired. I'm pushing my Legacies to its limits. But i don't care, I want revenge and I will get it.

The war efforts are running good so far.

* * *

I heard another ear-piercing shriek. I looked at Nine and saw that he's having the fight of his life with the Piken. Both of them on the ground, their strikes, lunge, kick, and punches seems to be in blur. They're so fast.

But what made my heart nearly stop is the 3rd Piken. It's making its way to the corpse of Number Eight. What was it thinking? It must've realized that we're only here because of Eight. It must've realized that if they can't have the body, then no one should.

Everything happened so fast. The Piken raised its humungous foot, ready to stomp and squish Eight's body flat. Nine was still caught on the skirmish with the 2nd Piken. Six was busy fighting the Mogadorians with Mother Nature. No one is nowhere near to help.

Before I knew it, I'm running as fast as my feet could carry me towards Eight's location. I have no idea what I will do once I get there, But I won't let the piken do it. I'm not sure if my Heart could take another beating. I won't. I won't. I WON'T.

I got there in the nick of time. I tried to use my telekinesis to stop the Piken's feet from colliding with Eight's body. It's hard. I feel every inch of my muscle burn with the effort. It's too heavy and my Powers are already weakened by the fight earlier. I'm still holding on to every bit of energy that I have. My vision is now starting to fade. Everything became blurry. With ONE LAST MIGHTY effort, I raised the Piken's feet as high as I could. I'm not sure why, but a new feeling burns through me. An unfamiliar yet comforting aura of protectiveness.

That was the last thing that was going through my mind before I passed out. Also, If I'm not mistaken, I saw 3 Mogadorian ships, flying towards the empty horizon and their only target location is...Here. Everything has fallen once again.

* * *

I know that my consciousness has returned. I know that my mind is fully awake and operational. What I don't know is that if I'm ready to face the harshness of reality. Was I dead? Was the others dead? What happened after I passed out? This is going nowhere, I realized. I should just open my eyes and get it over with.

Ever so slowly, I opened my eyes and braced myself for everything that might follow soon after. I don't know where I am. It's dark. But I do see a lot of trees. So...I'm not dead? How so?

Since I can see in the dark, I didn't have any trouble seeing the others. Nine is asleep, a huge leaf serves as his blanket. I saw Six, fully awake and on guard, scanning the perimeter of our camp for any signs of danger.

"Six..." I called out for her. I'm surprised how cracked my voice sounds. "What happened...?"

I saw six tensed immediately. But It was gone as soon as she realized that It was only me.

"They took his body, Marina." Six started to sob. I don't know that she cries. I realized no matter how strong you are, you're still a person. No matter how brave and heroic you are, you're still a somebody that could feel emotion. "Nine and I tried everything in our power to stop them. We fought and destroyed a lot of them. But when another 3 ships appeared, their reinforcements, we knew that it's hopeless. We knew that we needed to escape. I hope you understand, Marina."

To prevent myself from crying, I bite the inside of my cheeks so hard it started to bleed. It was all too much. I don't know how many more times do I need to suffer..

"How did I survive?," I suddenly remembered. "I remember passing out and now I'm here...what happened?"

Six smiled. "You developed a new legacy."

"What?"

"Force Field Generation. The ability to project a shield for protection." Huh. So that explains the aura of comfort I felt before I passed out.

"I see.."

"That's not all, Marina..."

"What do you mean?"

"I got this for you." Six handed me a Loralite stone. I realized that this is _his_ Loralite Stone. Six must've gotten it right before we escape.

"Thank you very much, Six." I pressed Eight's Loralite Stone against my chest. I could feel a part of him, and that is enough to wash away all the sufferings I've felt temporarily.

We will soon see each other, Eight. I don't know how, I don't know when. But I am sure of it. I promise.

* * *

**AN:**

**Wooooo! 4000 words! I'm so proud of myself! :DDD Please leave a review, everyone! I would really appreciate it. Writing a 4k word per chapter is very exhausting and I hope your reviews would make me feel better... :DD**


	2. The Return of the Fallen

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the characters. But I wish I did. No copyright infringement intended. All belongs to Pittacus Lore.**

**Summary:**

**They ambushed Number One in Malaysia. They Murdered Number Two in London. They outnumbered Number Three in Kenya. A betrayal and treachery took Number Eight's Life. Number Ten is kidnapped. But the battle is not yet over. There's still 4 of us. And we will fight until our last breath. We will triumph.**

**AN:**

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating for so long! I've been busy with school! And all the teachers are crap for giving us tons of assignments!**

**Seriously, they're giving us projects while on freakin' BREAK! Don't they understand what BREAK means? Do they want me to demonstrate it on their necks?**

**Anyway, just go to the last part...I continued where I left on. Sorry if my writing is very weird! :D**

* * *

_**Evanescence – Fields of Innocence**_

_**I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now**_

_**Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh, I, I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

_**I still remember the sun  
Always warm up my back  
Somehow it seems colder now**_

**THE TRIUMPH FOR TEN**

**Chapter 2: The Return of the Fallen**

**Marina/Seven POV**

I am pulled out from my deep reverie, as the first rays of sunlight touched my face. It's been hours since I volunteer to take the night watch from Six. At first, Six tried to argue by saying that I will need some rest because of the amount of energy my newly developed Legacies has taken away from me. But I quickly countered that I she too, need some rest, and I will be an effective watcher because of one of my Legacy, the ability to see in total darkness.

I'm still holding Eight's Loralite Stone, clinging to it as hard as I can, guarding it with my life. Who could blame me? It's my only connection left to him. The Mogs had already taken his Life (Actually It's Five who killed him, but in my eyes, He's worst than a Mog.), taken away his body. It will be a cold day in hell If I let them take away his Loralite Stone.

My heart tightened at the thought of Eight's body being experimented and toyed with. That's the last straw. From now on, I will no longer be known as "Nurse-Marina-Who-Don't-Know-How-To-Fight". I'm no longer the scared and helpless teenager they saw on Santa Teresa. After everything that happened at The Everglades, I know what I'm capable of, and THEY know it. I'm a warrior with only one objective: Revenge.

Marina. As of the Sea. Hector once said to me that my name is very fitting to my personality. A calm, beautiful, and magnificent Sea, that always brings pleasure to the eyes of everyone. But I also know that the Sea also has an ugly side. The kind of sea, that hits every ship with rough waves. The kind of sea, that can sink a ship with one mighty roar. The kind of sea, that can mercilessly kill a person. They will all see.

I wonder what happened at Chicago. Five says that he already called out an ambush team there. So chances are, knowing how the Mogadorians operate, the Hancock Center is already in ruins. I know that John and Ella are still alive, since the only scar that was embed on my right ankle was _his._ But I have no wayof knowing if our human allies, Sam, Sarah, and Malcolm are still alive. The idea of them dying fills my heart with pain and guilt.

I don't even know how we will all reunite again. But the real question isn't "how".

It's an "if". I don't know if we will sea each other again.

The war has done more than to kill us. Much more. It has already destroyed and demoralize us. I'm still surprised that all of us are still sane. I'm pretty sure that the responsibility of restoring his/her own planet is enough to drive a normal human's sanity out. But we're different.

I'm frustrated and agitated. Everything seems to be going as planned. But this happened. The Garde and Cepan's 10 years of careful planning and training is slowly becoming a waste. Our hopes and odds of surviving this war is diminishing, and It's all because of Five's betrayal. I swear I will personally take him to hell, no matter what it takes.

I feel the temperature around me dropped. Several patches of grass are already frozen cold. Adelina once said to me, when she was still loyal to Lorien, that it will take an awfully long time to master the new legacies that will come. That some of it may trigger only with my emotion.

Because of Nine's and Six's superb reflexes and instincts, the sudden drop in the temperature was enough to pull them out from their sleep. They woke up with jolt.

They're immediately on their feet, arms and hands raised, and ready to fight. "Where are they," Six asked, her eyes scanning every direction. "How many are they?"

"It's about time," Nine adds. "I will kill them all."

"Sorry, guys," I said as apologetic as possible. "My emotion triggered my new Legacy."

Six looks relieved while Nine was disappointed. "Oh," She starts. "Emotions do trigger Legacies. I know how you feel, Marina. Every time I'm angry, a thunderstorm forms above my head."

"What were you thinking about?" Nine asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped at him. I know it's not cool, but Eight's death has put everyone on the edge. "It's really not your business.."

Nine didn't flinched, so I guess he was expecting it. "I care because I'm your fellow Garde!" Nine said with a raised voice. "His death pains me us much as it pains you, you know!"

"His death pains you..?" I said sarcastically, rage and anger building up inside me. "Your trashtalks and cocky attitude towards Five would beg to differ! If only you'd shut up, Eight would still be alive!" I know. Cruel. But sooner or later, I need to let all the pain in my chest do it's talking for it to subside.

Nine and I had the fiercest staring contest ever. His powerful brown eyes against mine. Not a single word was uttered, but it wouldn't take a genius to know what words needed to be said.

Great. We're already on the verge of fighting and it's only been 15 minutes since they woke up. Good Job, Marina, I told myself.

You could literally feel the rage and anger in the air. Nine storms out, spotted a tree at least 40ft tall, and took it all down with a single frustrated punch. I raised the ante by dropping the temperature to a negative. It feels like we're in Antarctica right now.

"Holy Lorien," Six said, shaking her head in disappointment. "Marina, you need to chill out. All of us are victims here. The only one to blame for Eight's death is Number Five, no one else but him."

"I know," I said. "But Nine really need to know when to shut his mouth."

Six gave me a long and considering look. "You changed, Marina." She said. It wasn't a question. It was a fact. "I'm not sure if it's for the better, buy you really changed." And with that, he was off to get Nine.

I hate how true her words were. Eight's death changed me. Not for the better, but for the worst.

I swear to every divine entities I know that I will kill them. The sun is already setting and they're not yet back! Where is Six and Nine? I have done everything I needed to do; Fixed our camp, gathered enough fire woods for the cold night later, prepared a decent meal that consists of fish, roots, and berries, and they're still not here!

What if the Mogs caught them? No. That's not possible. It's been eerily quite all afternoon. If the Mogs showed up, so does Six's thunderstorms and Nine's brute force. And considering the strength of those two, they would not go down without giving a long and loud fight.

So where are they? Could it be that they decided to leave me alone? To fend off for myself because of the way that I was acting? No. Not in a million years. Yes, we had a fight, but they would never do that. They're not like Number Five.

I hear movement. The snapping of twigs. It could be them, but I can't let my guard down. Ever so slowly, with the grace of a ballerina dancer, I tiptoed myself to the entrance of our camp. If ever it was the Mogs, I am ready to fight. If it's Six and Nine, I'm ready to give them a piece of my mind.

Relief flushes over me as I hear their laughter. At least it wasn't the Mogadorians and at least they were okay. But I'm still going to give them a cepan-like lecture. I crossed my arms and fixed a glare towards their direction.

"—I can't believe you did that! The way you teased the bear, it's so—" She stopped as soon as she saw my glare.

An awkward silence quickly followed. "Uhm..Hi, Marina.." Nine began to explain. His brain is clearly looking for an excuse and he wasn't doing well with it.

"We were just letting you blow off some steam." Six said, coming to Nine's rescue.

"You've been gone for almost 10 hours." I nagged. "You can't just go disappearing for that long! It's irresponsible and stupid! I was worried for you guys! I even thought that the Mogs had captured you!"

"We're really sorry, Marina," Nine tried again."It's just that we fell asleep along—" Nine shuts his mouth when Six's elbowed him in the ribs.

I was really fuming now. "YOU SLEPT TOGETHER? DID YOU DO IT?" Call me over-acting but we have better things to do rather than "doing it".

"NO!" Six quickly answered. Her face is flushing with embarrassment. "We were just so tired after the Bear Attack, and we have to outran a group of hornets..and...and...we...also..." She is desperately trying to explain her side. I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to refrain from laughing.

"Whatever, Six." I said, letting her off the hook. "Just don't do it ever again."

Nine flashed me a knowing smirk. "No promises, Marina." And that was enough for Six, because her next scream could've caused an avalanche. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, NINE!"

I can't take it anymore. I laughed so hard, I swear I felt my ribs moved. Nine also bursts out laughing. Laughter of pure enjoyment immediately filled the air.

Meanwhile, Six is confused why we are we laughing. "Why are you all laughing?" She demanded.

We stopped laughing and tried hard to be serious. But when Nine and I made eye contact, we started laughing again.

"When you, Sarah, and John went to Arkansas to get something," I'd rather not say his name because it will definitely ruin the mood. Thankfully, they managed to take the hint. "Eight and I did the exact thing you just did. We went gallivanting around the city, and when we got back Nine was just like me, worried as hell, waiting for us to return."

'Ser..ious...ly..?" Six said between laughter. She soon joined us in our laughing spree. "Just the thought of Nine being responsible makes me laugh!"

And just like that, we were all happy and laughing. And despite of everything that happened lately, I'm glad that we can still manage to smile. It's a proof that we're still sane.

"You guys want to eat?" I asked them. "I prepared a decent dinner for all of us." I gave Nine a look. A long and meaningful look that says.._We would soon get past this. _And the look that he gave me seems to agree.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Nine said excitedly. "Nothing like a satisfying meal after a day filled with fighting Bears and hornets."

"Ugh.." Six snorted. "You won't get away from those bees without my invisibility!"

"I don't think so."

I egged them on. "Race to the camp?"

Their faces lit up. And before you know it, we're sprinting full speed to our camp. And for the first time in my 17 years of existence, I didn't look back.

* * *

I never really get to appreciate the wonders Earth has. It's a beautiful planet, not as beautiful as Lorien, but still magnificent in its own ways.

After a satisfying vegetarian meal of fruits and berries, we had decided it's time to destroy our camp and start moving. It's a pain, really. But we know that in our world, nothing is permanent. Everything is temporary. Always on the go. Always on the run. That's it, the life of a Garde in a nutshell.

But there was a bright side in our decision to move out. I realized how amazing life is. Life on this forest, that is. Exploring the forest was the best decision we had made so far.

It's amazing. I saw life in this forest. Life in more shapes and types that you can imagine.

Huge snakes. Twenty feet long and as big around as the branches they hung from. And snakes so tiny that they could almost had been worms.

Monstrous insects, beetles the size of your fist, and centipedes as big as rats. And rats as big as poodles. At least, they looked like rats. And frogs in bright, warning, touch-me-and-die colors.

And ants everywhere, some marching along in columns, with each ant carrying a piece of leaf ten times its own size. Lizards that shot past, flashes of green. And what I assume were salamanders, like lizards but in brilliant, slimy colours. And overhead, birds, and monkeys, and more birds.

A million species of life filled the forest around us. Forms of life stranger than anything that had come from outer space. Incredible, insane, brilliant life, all fighting to stay alive, all working to grab one little piece of the forest.

* * *

It's a good thing that we're invisible. Otherwise, I'm very sure that we won't make it past this forest without getting attacked. Not that we're scared of these animal, our legacies would quickly take care of them, just in case that happens. We just don't want to attract extra attention.

For a long time, no said a word. We were too busy staring at the wonderful ecological life that is unfolding right before our very eyes. It was overwhelming.

"Okay," Six said, finally breaking the silence. "This is wonderful."

"I agree," Nine declared. "Man, who knew that snakes could be that big! And look at those damn leopards!"

I can understand their excitement. Technically this is their first field trip to a forest. Nine and Six. Who's been locked in on a Mogadorian Prison for more than a year, and even did nothing but to train before that. And of course, here I am, who stayed on an Orphanage in Spain for 11 years. At least I had those annual Field Trips while staying on Santa Teresa.

"We can't let the Mogs destroy this planet." I said, while watching a Night Owl devour a mouse. Breaking through its skin using his sharp talons. "This isn't just about restoring Lorien. This is also about the survival of an another species."

"I know, Seven." Six agreed. "Though, I don't know how we're going to do it. It's the entire Mogadorian Race against 4 Lorics and a few human allies. The odds are very astronomical right now."

"A little more persistence," I countered. "A little more effort, and what seemed hopeless failure may turn to glorious success."

"Our efforts in this war had been more than enough," She said. I can almost hear the tiredness in her voice. "A lot of lives had already sacrificed."

"We can still turn the tables," I said, suddenly remembering what Malcolm said in Chicago. "Remember what Malcoms said about Adam, the changed Mogadorian. Maybe if One could convince him..." I stopped, Unsure what to say next.

Nine let loose a mocking laugh. "I don't mean to rain on your parade, Marina, but that is utter bullshit. It's a trap. I don't know how that Adam guy convinced Malcolm, but he'll never convince me."

"He had legacies!" I shouted. "Malcolm said he had legacies! How are you going to explain that?"

"It's easy to generate a fake legacy!" He shouted back. "They could've even staged the fight!"

"If the Mogadorians can have Number Five working with them, Why can't we have Adam working with us?"

I can't believe this is even happening. I don't know what to do. Is this what Eight's death really doing to us? Is everything beginning to fall apart?

"You guys really need to stop this senseless arguments," Six said, stepping between us. "Not only because it's wasting our precious time, It is also beginning to tear us apart."

Six turned to me. "Marina, Nine is just being logical. We can't have any more strangers on our group. We took Five, and look where it got us?"

"I just don't know what to do," I sighed. The stress beginning to drain my energy. "I'm just clinging to every situation that could help us with all of this."

They both seemed to agree with me. That's how desperate we are as of this moment.

* * *

We stopped talking and continued travelling. Still being mesmerized by the beauty of Nature. Soon, we found a clearing that seems to be safe. Near to it is a stream water. Perfect. The big trees around it also provided extra protection.

"I'll take the night watch." Nine said. "You girls go sleep."

I'm so tired right now. My memories lingers towards my first date with Eight, back in Chicago. It feels like years have passed ever since that happened. I wonder, would it be possible for me to feel that contented and happy again.

"_My saviour, what can I ever do to repay you?"_

"_You can promise me more days like these,"_

"_Consider it done."_

I will never forget your promise, Eight. Never.

And with that I drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately, the odds will never be in our favour. Because as of that instant, I saw a huge man, lurking in the shadows. And with the Nine's voice screaming, "Everyone, Get the hell up! Hurry!"

* * *

Almost instantly, all three of us were already in battle position. Ready to showcase our legacies on display. Ready to show this man what we got.

Then out stepped the man from the darkness. He's a well built man. He can't be more than Sixty. His face is full of beard and moustaches. If this man's goal is to hide the distinct features in his face, May I say he'd successfully done it.

"I know what you all are," The man tells us. My face has lost its colors. "I have come here in peace."

That words alone was enough to make Nine running towards the man. Nine's fist is clenched. I already know of the impending pain that the man will get.

Frankly, I'm glad he did it. Right now, we can't take any more chances. Everything and Everyone that might put us all in danger needs to go. That's our saying: Kill or Be Killed. And I hate it.

But as Nine let loose an earth-shattering punch, something happened. The man's face, who should've been hit by Nine's punch, was not hit. Instead, the Punch goes right through it, sending Nine off-balance.

Six and I was caught by surprise. The punch should've killed the man, let alone hit it. On pure instinct, I jerked my hands upward and summoned an Icicle right through the man's heart.

But like what happened with Nine's Punch, the ice merely goes right through him. Leaving him safe and sound. I'm now beyond baffled. It's like he's not even here! How can we fight someone who we can't even hurt.

The pressure is now in the air. We can't hurt this man. And he know it. Six was eyeing every escape route possible. Fight or Flight. We choose flight.

"My, my, my," The man said. Clearly amused that we can't lay a finger on him. "All of your cepans have taught you all well."

Oh, the irony. Nine and I looked at Six. She mouthed the word "Flight" at us and pointed towards an opening in the woods. Good idea, but how are we going to distract the man?

"Don't think about running, Number Six." The man told her. Six flinched. He knows what numbers we are? What else does this man doesn't know?

We now know that this man has the capability to destroy us. Right here, right now. My mind is now on a full-scale panic. I just realized that I don't want to die yet. I don't want to leave John/Number Four on his own. If worse comes to worst, he'll be the only Loric left on this planet.

But what must be done must be done. If this is our final battle, then I will make sure that I won't die as a weakling. I will die a warrior. And Six and Nine knows it too.

A huge cloud is forming above us, courtesy of Six. Nine is already getting up, storing all his energy to his hands. Of course, the temperature dropped. I love the cold. I can feel the power radiating through me.

"I see...Very stubborn indeed.." The man scratched his moustache, as if studying us. "I already told you all that I have come here in peace, yet you still want to fight.."

"Don't be such an idiot!" Nine hissed. "We know you can't be trusted! You know of our position! You know where to locate us!"

"If I can't be trusted," the man answered. "then why didn't I just made contact with the Mogadorians and initiated an ambush plan? Why would I come here, all alone?"

"I...just.." Nine stammered. He's speechless. But I can't blame him. The man had a very strong point.

"Maybe you want to gain our trust!" Six suddenly said. "You want to befriend us...then kill us. Just like what Five did!"

At the mention of Five, I swear the air darkens. "Do not even speak of his name!" The man bellowed. "He doesn't even deserve to live!"

We soften when we saw his rage. His anger with Number Five seems sincere. I am now officially torn. I don't know whether we should trust this guy or not...and it's frustrating me.

"Te...Tell us what and who you are." I managed to croak.

"There's no time for that." The man said. "I will tell you soon, but not now. It's taking a lot of my energy just to appear here."

I was baffled with what I heard. "What do you mean?"

The man let loose a sweet-sounding laugh. "Oh...you think I'm actually here?" He said between laughs. "I'm merely a vision. A hologram. That's why you can't hurt me."

"So what do you want to do with us?" Nine asked. We are now cautious. The idea of going somewhere with this man is outrageous.

"I'm taking you to meet your kind." WHAT? Did he just said what I think he said? Our kind? Does he mean Number Four?

"Four? Is he all right?" Six started firing questions after questions. "What about Sam? Sarah? Bernie Kosar?"

"Unfortunately, It's not Number Four." The man drew a long breath. "You will all meat the Fallen Gardes. Number One, Number Two, and Number Three, and Number Eight."

I swear I almost pass out right then.

"What do you mean? They're dead! It's not possible! This has trap written all over it!" Nine shouted.

"Haven't you all figured it out yet." The man's voice is slow now. Like he's trying to gently drop a nuke bomb on us.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Nine asked.

"With Pittacus Lore everything is possible." The man said, after a long moment of hesitation "I am Pittacus Lore."

* * *

**AN:**

**DUN DUN DUN! Do you like the cliffhanger? Tell me you love it! Also, they'll get to meet Number 1, 2, 3, and 8! I'm so freakin' excited! **

**I hope that this is not illogical...but i think that's what will happen next book..I'm not sure, though...:SS**


	3. The Fight of the Brave

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the characters. But I wish I did. No copyright Infringement intended. All belongs to Pittacus Lore.**

**Summary:**

**They ambushed Number One in Malaysia. They Murdered Number Two in London. They outnumbered Number Three in Kenya. A betrayal and treachery took Number Eight's Life. Number Ten is kidnapped. But the battle is not yet over. There's still 4 of us. And we will fight until our last breath. We will triumph.**

**AN:**

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for so long! My family and I went on a very long Christmas trip. We were gone almost half of December! But I'm back now, feeling better than ever. I now present to you…CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

**Taylor Swift – Treacherous**

**This slope is Treacherous****  
****This path is reckless****  
****This slope is Treacherous****  
****And I like it**

**This hope is Treacherous****  
****This day dream is dangerous****  
****This hope is Treacherous**

* * *

**THE TRIUMPH FOR TEN**

**Chapter 3: The Fight of the Brave**

**Marina /Seven POV**

"I am Pittacus Lore."

As soon as those five words was uttered, three sharp breath was simultaneously sucked. What Is this man saying? Is he insane? Does he really expects us to believe it….? Just like that?!

I wanted to argue. I wanted to give this man a piece of my mind. A mouthful that contains enough inappropriate words to give the Nuns in Santa Teresa a heart attack.

But the thing is, I sort of believed him. I don't know what makes me believe. Maybe It's the way he walks or talks. The way I can feel his strength and power radiating through me. Or my desperation of hope. But either way, I know that we have no choice but to follow wherever this man is going. Wherever that is.

But, Nine, as trusting and good to people he is, was the first to react. "Unacceptabe!" Nine raged. "Do you fucking expect us to believe and go with you?"

The man, or Pittacus, looks unmove. As if he is expecting this would happen. He looked us straight into our eyes. _Listen. _It's Pittacus' voice. But that's weird. I never saw his mouth open. Judging from the expression of others, they heard it to.

_There's no much time left. HE will soon now that I've escaped. And when that happens, he will hunt and follow me._

Six' voice was trembling. Not with fear, but definitely trembling. "Are you really Pittacus?"

* * *

Then it happened. One by one, the scenery around us melted. All the trees disappeared. And before I know it, we were standing, wait..change that to floating. We were floating in the atmosphere. Beneath us, I can see the city. Though, the structure and architecture of the buildings were very un-earth like.

Then it hit me. We aren't on earth anymore, we're at Lorien.

I tried taking in everything around me. Everything was so beautiful. The sky of Lorien has a greenish and bluish color. It was magnificent. And the air! I don't know how I can smell it, but I swear I can. It's very clean, delicious, and brings pleasure to your body when inhaled. It's so different from Earth's dirty and polluted air.

Tears started forming in my eyes. Aside from the stories that the other Gardes told me, I've never been…or seen Lorien. And now it's here, right in front of me. It's very beautiful.

I remembered that one time, while in India with Number Eight, we talked all evening while the others slept. We talked about everything that night. His lonely life there at India, The way the other girls treated me at Santa Teresa, and Lorien. Especially Lorien.

That particular conversation was also important to me because that was when Eight and I made our very first pact: To see Lorien again. We promised to each other that we will do everything we can just to see Lorien in its natural and living state.

And that particular promise would've come true if only Five didn't kill him. I'm now crying, letting the tears fall on the side of my cheeks. I want to see him again so bad. I miss him so much. I love him so much.

I feel Six's hand across my back. Even though I haven't told them the reason why I'm crying, they already knew why. I hate this. I hate crying in front of them. It makes me look weak and vulnerable.

I look at Nine. His eyes and face are fixed on our two moons. Our two moons that's as big as basketball in the night. His beautiful face and defined cheekbones are tense, like he's reliving one of his nightmares all over again. And I know that he has a lot of bad experiences to choose from.

Before I knew it, my hands are already up, ready and waiting for him to take. And with that, the three of us are in a group hug. We could hear each other's breathe. Each other's heartbeat. And in that moment, I know that we have became one.

* * *

The three of us are together, still standing strong. We don't know the whereabouts of Number Four. We also don't know the fates of our human allies, wether they survived or not, only fate will tell.

4 Gardes remaining to fight for the survival of their race. 4 Gardes remaining to fight a war that will determine the survival of two species. 4 Gardes remaining to fight a war that they knew the odds of winning off is astronomical. 4 Gardes that will be damned for wishing to live a normal life.

In the beginning, I was merely known as Marina. I am weak compared to the others. But that will soon change. In a war, the weak have no place. The weak will suffer. The weak will be killed. The weak will not survive.

Marina is now dead. Killed because of her weakness. Murdered because of her vulnerability. Destroyed because of her emotion. I am Number Seven, and this time, I will survive.

* * *

After our tear-jerker moment, I scanned the place more and that was when I realized that this night is the beginning of The Invasion. The dawn of the Great Expansion, as Setrakus Ra would like to put it.

"So why did you bring us here, anyway?" Nine demanded from the man. Who could blame him? Even I still questions the legitimacy of this guy.

"To remind you," The man simply replied. "To remind you of who you are and where you came from."

"I don't think that would be necessary." Nine replied. "I can assure you that we wouldn't be like him." Him. He's talking about Number Five.

"That could not be more perfect," The man said. "But I'm also here to show you something. To show you why we fight. To show you all that we chose you because of a very special reason. To show you that we all have faith in you."

His eyes are gleaming, shining in the starlight. At that moment, every doubt of him I have faded. I now know that we have found the one and only Pittacus Lore.

"Where are you taking us?" Six asked curiously.

"A glimpse of your past."

* * *

We are now standing in front of a Middle-Size Loric House. As I inspect the house much more, I'm still baffled by the difference of this house's architecture to the houses at earth. With Circular-shaped windows and doors that works harmoniously with the Cylinder-like interior of the house. It's very pleasing to the eyes.

Though, I have no memory of this place. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to find the connection of this place to myself. But when I looked at Six, her eyebrows are all scrunched up together. She recognized this place.

"Six, Six, Six," Pittacus said, as if savoring every word he says. "Should I call you that or Maren Elizabeth?"

"I know this place." Was all Six could reply. "This was my house. What are we doing here?"

"Don't you wanna know how you got to the ship? How heroic your Loric parents are?" Pittacus asked her.

As if on cue, Everything vibrated. I felt the ground shook. I felt a tremendous force.

I heard an explosion, when I look up, I was met by a blinding light.

"What is happening?" Nine asked. But I know that he already knew what is happening. Everything has begun. The beginning of an end. The beginning of the Great Expansion.

I turned my head towards Pittacus. I saw an extreme manifestation of sadness at his eyes. I can see the pain and suffering. I can see the fear and desperation.

A fiery ball of fire crossed the sky, landing on the garden of Six' house. Within seconds, every flowers and ornaments that beautified the said garden was torched. Gone.

I heard the garage door opened. From there, out stepped a beautiful woman in her 30s carrying a small child in her arms. Six gasped and muttered, "Katarina…"

Another flash of blinding light painted the sky of Lorien, and when it was gone, Katarina was already with 2 Lorics. A man that could not be more in his 40s, and a disturbingly gorgeous woman that looks a lot like Six.

"Robert and Roselia," Pittacus' voice was dreamlike. As if reminiscing all of this. "They're one of the Bravest warriors I've ever met."

Katarina is already in a car with Six. Robert and Roselia, while flying, follows and circles the car. A beam of laser descend from the above, hitting Katarina and Six if only Robert didn't intercept it with his telekinesis. The beam of laser instead hit a nearby tree, immediately disintegrating it.

Unfortunately, the sound attracted the attention of a huge Piken, with razor-sharp teeth so big that it can't be containined in his mouth. I hear Katarina scream with terror.

"Go! Now! Hurry up!" Robert screamed at Katarina. "We'll hold the beast!"

Robert was already fighting the monster. Waves of electricity flowed from his hands, electrocuting the monster. But doing nothing rather than holding it off for a few seconds. The piken's mouth snapped forward, missing Robert only by inches.

"You have to go now," I hear Roselia said to Katarina. "Take good care of my child."

"Mommy, where will Katarina take me?" Little Six was on the verge of crying. I can see she's trying hard to show Roselia how strong she is by not crying.

"Somewhere safe, my darling. Somewhere safe." Roselia said with such sadness. She turned to Katarina. "Robert will not last long, I have to go help him."

And with that, Katarina drove off with such urgency, while somewhere behind them, a loving Loric couple is sacrificing themselves for the survival of their child.

To say that Six is crying is a big understatement. Her head is against Nine's chest. Nine is petting her back while saying words of encouragement. "They're heroes, Six. Just like you, they're heroes."

"They will be proud of what you have become, Six." I added.

Here is a warrior, that have already killed hundred of Mogadorians, crying her hearts out. No matter how strong and powerful Six is, she will always be a girl. A girl that is placed with a huge responsibility on her shoulders by the circumstances.

This just proves how heartless the Mogadorians are. And I feel determined more than ever to annihalate them one by one.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry but I have to end it here…FOR NOW. I would try to upload the continuation of this tomorrow. I just want you all to know that I'm still alive! And so does this story…hope you can forgive my absence…! :DD**


End file.
